Here In Your Arms
by JavaJunkies4eva99
Summary: hello's.friendship.love.betrayal.goodbye's. merderAU .twoshot.maybe.threeshot.


Here (In Your Arms)

Gordon Shepherd sighed, he had been trying to get his son to get out of the car and actually enter the school for 20 minutes now. If Derek didn't get out of the car soon Gord was most definitely going to be late, which you don't want to be on your first day of work.

"Derek you'll be fine, you're a good looking young man; you'll make friends in no time."

"Dad that's not why I don't want to go in there, I don't want to go in there because you decided it would be a good idea to move to this hick town, where everyone in that school is probably a farmer that wears a straw hat and overalls and has a piece of hay stuck in their teeth. I'm from Seattle Dad; I'll probably be as noticeable as a person wearing red at a funeral. But I guess you can look on the upside I can probably get deals on enormous amounts of meat from all the animals they raise."

"Derek your being over dramatic"

"That's what you say now but when I come home with friends that smell like cow manure I bet you'll be taking that back"

"Derek, I know this is a big change for you but I bet you'll end up liking it here by next week you will have already forgotten about Seattle…"

Derek opened his mouth about to make another rude comment.

"No, no talking until I'm done speaking. Ever since your mother lost the baby she hasn't been the same and it has always been her dream to live on a huge piece of land surrounded by trees out here in Canada. I didn't want to leave Seattle either Derek, the day after I decided we would move out here the chief brought me into his office offered me the position as the next chief of surgery as he was planning to retire in a few months. My whole life I had dreamed that, that day would come and there I was turning it down. Derek, in life sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love and I know you love your mother and you know she has had nothing but a smile on her face ever since we moved out here so all I'm asking is for you to please, please give this place a chance." Gord begged. Derek was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, okay" Derek gave his dad a half smile and started to get out of the car while Gord let out a relieved sigh but as soon as he started to get out of car he was once again sitting back in the seat slamming the door shut as fast as he humanly could. Gord was about to ask why he did this when he saw a red Honda Civic fly into the space beside them.

"Are they insane?" Derek yelled out as he looked over at the driver next to him.

Meredith Grey was speeding to school as fast as she possibly could. She had her morning all planned out, she was going to wake up at 7:00 to straighten her hair which would take her 15 minutes maximum then she would add the finishing touches to her huge assignment that was do that morning and then leave the house in time to stop at Starbucks and pick up her usual french vanilla cappacino and chocolate chip muffin and then be at school just in time to hand in her assignment that had to be in by 8:00. Instead she woke at 7:40 had to throw her hair into a high ponytail do her make up and throw on her kilt even though it was the middle of winter since her dress pants were still in the washing machine and then print off her assignment the way it was with no finishing touches grab her jacket and uggs and run out to her car which of course took 2 minutes to warm up and actually start because of the stupid weather by this time it was already 7:52 and since Starbucks is directly beside her school she thought she could fly through the drive-thru and make it to the school just on time but of course the day where she needs to get through fast there are at least 20 cars lined up so she parked in a non-parking zone and ran inside to get her breakfast and by the time she was pulling into the school parking lot it was 7:59 and she literally almost ran someone down luckily he was quick on his feet and jumped into a car just in time.

Meredith flew out her car and grabbed her assignment and started running towards the school not caring that her car was still running with the car door still open and ran to her Biology classroom.

"Ah just in time Ms. Grey" Ms. Kurtz commented as she collected the assignment from Meredith "Next time try to get here earlier so that you don't end up running through the door just in time because next time you might not be as lucky."

"Yes Ms. Kurtz"

"You may leave now; I'll see you in class" Ms. Kurtz smiled. Meredith always was her favourite student.

"Thanks, bye!" Meredith called over her shoulder as she started running out towards her car hoping to God that it would still be there when she got there.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay so this was supposed to be a oneshot but apparently I really like to get into detail since this part was just supposed to be the beginning of it so it will probably end up being a twoshot or a threeshot. Okay so this is based on a dream I had last night including me and Derek Shepherd but I decided I would turn it into fic and change my character to Meredith, yes I'm generous I know. Anyway yeah the title will make sense when I finish but I need to go out now so I though instead of keeping this to myself and making it an amazingly long oneshot I would spilt it up and make you hopefully happy now.


End file.
